


Buenos días, Frank.

by PumpkinBird



Series: Hasta luego y buenas noches [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank le pide a Gerard que le escriba cartas todos los días acerca de lo que hizo y lo que siente acerca de su día.<br/>También le pidió que no hiciera cosas estúpidas, y Gerard está bastante enojado consigo mismo porque no pudo cumplir esa petición.</p><p>{Safe creative code: 1508084839893}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, Frank.**

Te voy a escribir una carta todos los días y ésta es la de hoy, como te lo prometí.

Primero que nada quiero empezar a contarte sobre Mikey, hoy en la mañana estaba realmente agitado revolviendo papeles y gritando cada pocos minutos a mamá para que le ayudara a buscar algo, creo que era importante pero no pregunté. Mamá tenía el teléfono pegado al oído y lágrimas arruinaban su abundante delineado, y aun con el cabello sin peinar y el lápiz labial corrido de hace dos noches, ella lucía hermosa.

El teléfono de Mikey no dejó de sonar en todo ese tiempo, que parecieron horas a pesar de que solo fueron unos 40 minutos en los que estuve en la casa. Sus manos temblaban y por más que yo quería no hacerlo, no podía despegar los ojos de ese teléfono celular que no dejaba de sonar. Mikey no me acompañó a la escuela hoy, y déjame contarte que a causa de todo eso no me pude concentrar en las clases.

Tuve que tomar el camión yo solo y sentarme solo en un asiento mientras veía la lluvia caer y esperaba ver detrás del cristal la escuela donde tendría que bajarme.

El día estuvo muy triste. No sé si soy yo, o le pasa a todo el mundo, pero cuando el cielo llueve y está obscurecido, yo me siento igual por dentro. Me gustaría que del mismo modo, los días soleados fueran brillantes para mí. Pero es difícil, y tú lo sabes.

Tampoco Ray estaba ahí cuando yo llegué. Su cilla estaba vacía y a su lado estaba Bob, tan vacío y distante que fue como si él tampoco estuviera allí. Y los maestros parecieron fríos y enfurecidos como la tormenta que se desencadenaba fuera.

Tuve que almorzar solo, y hoy ni siquiera Ryan Ross fue a hablarme. Era como si todo el mundo pasara de mí, como si yo no existiera. Tampoco vi a Brendon, aunque supongo que estaba con Ryan, pero de igual manera tuve que sentarme solo junto a la pared, oyendo sin escuchar lo que hablaba el maestro.

Sé que me pediste que escribiera cosas buenas en las cartas, y sé que estarás realmente feliz al saber que hoy nadie me empujó al lodo y que mi labio y mi ceja rota han sanado completamente, creo que son buenas noticias.

Pero como los días grises, teñí mis pinturas del mismo modo. Regresé a casa con la monotonía de un simple día gris, viendo mis zapatos salpicarse de lodo y sintiendo mis calcetines empapados de agua. Caminé bajo la lluvia sintiendo las gotas resbalar por mis mejillas, y no estoy seguro de en qué momento fue que esas gotas se convirtieron en mis lágrimas.

Tampoco estoy seguro de el por qué lloré ésta tarde, casi nunca lo estoy, pero quizá fue por la forma en que mi mamá no se despidió de mi con un beso ésta mañana, también creo que fue por la forma en que ese teléfono sonaba y Mikey no lo contestaba, y seguía insistiendo. Creo que tuvo que ver que Bob se fuera antes de iniciar el segundo periodo, dejándome aún más solo, o la forma en la que Brendon Urie besa a Ryan Ross todas las mañanas. Quizá fue porque hoy tampoco llegaste a clase, igual que no lo haces desde hace dos semanas. Quizá sea porque desde hace una que no me dejan irte a ver al hospital, quizá sea por la forma en que tus labios tan pálidos y secos se movieron cuando me pediste que te escribiera estas cartas, y que no hiciera nada estúpido. Quizá sea por eso, Frankie, quizá sea porque en cuanto estuve dentro de mi casa, dentro de mi habitación, dentro de mi baño, comencé a cortar cada tramo de carne que fui capaz de tocar, con trazos fuertes e inmenso dolor. Seguro que fue porque no pude evitar pensar que estaba solo y que nadie me quería a causa de la depresión y todas esas enfermedades que aseguran que tengo, seguro fue porque me sentía tan gris y triste como este día que también lloraba desde el cielo. Seguro que fue porque mientras cortaba mis brazos y mis piernas, pensaba en esas cosas tontas que me dijiste que no pensara, y no solo las pensaba, también las estaba haciendo. Y mientras más fuerte cortaba y más sangre salía, más pensaba en cuanto debías odiarme por haber roto esa promesa.

Ahora estoy en la cama de Mikey cubierto con todas sus cobijas porque hace frío, esperando a que él y mamá regresen del hospital y puedan decirme que sabes lo que hice, pero que me has perdonado.

Y sé que los días seguirán siendo tristes porque estamos en temporada de lluvias, pero voy a tratar de no romperme como todas las gotas al golpear el pavimento y no pensar en matarme.

Me siento triste y furioso conmigo, y no entiendo cómo alguien puede odiarse tanto a sí mismo.

Pero voy a estar bien.

Buenas noches, Frank.

**Sinceramente, Gerard.**


	2. Buenos días de nuevo, Frank.

**Buenos días de nuevo, Frank.**

Mamá decía que todos los niños venimos al mundo gracias a Dios, que Dios nos manda a cada uno de nosotros porque sabe que somos perfectos. Que Dios nos asigna una familia a quien alegrarle la vida y que nos amará, que Dios siempre nos está viendo, que Dios siempre nos cuida de que nada malo nos pase.

Son alrededor de las 5pm y debo apurarme a escribir si quiero que recibas mis cartas. Hoy fue un día largo pero creo que las cosas están mejorando.

Cuando desperté, Mikey me estaba abrazando. Sus brazos me envolvían por la cintura y su cabeza descansaba casi en mi pecho. Hacía tantos años que no dormíamos juntos que ya había olvidado lo dulce que es eso, y más en estas temporadas de frío y hielo. Así que, a pesar de estar despierto no me moví hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando él también despertó.

Durante ese tiempo me puse a pensar sobre muchas cosas, Frankie, pero te aseguro que nada de ello fueron esas cosas que me dijiste que no pensara. Más bien, pensé en mi hermano.

Mikey es tan solo unos años más chico que yo y él a tenido que intentar ser el hermano mayor que yo nunca podré ser para él. Él es quien me cuida y me abraza y consuela cuando lloro, o me tranquiliza cuando nada más puede hacerlo. Y me quiere, Frankie, Mikey me quiere.

Aunque también tiene ese lado que es sólido y alto como una pared, como un muro. Como si intentara mantenernos dentro, como si todas las cosas oscuras y que nos hacen daño pudieran quedarse fuera para no lastimarnos. Quizá solo a mí, porque él no es frágil… es todo lo contrario.

Tú lo sabes, Frank, sabes cómo es él.

Aún recuerdo la manera en la que Michael te miro cuando tú y yo nos conocimos. Aún recuerdo las arrugas en sus ojos y sus labios tan rectos, ni siquiera una sonrisa. Sé que te amenazó el día en que nos hicimos novios, creo que piensas que no lo sé, pero lo sé... También Recuerdo que agachabas la mirada cuando Mikey te veía directo a los ojos, sé que te daba miedo y que al mismo tiempo lo admirabas. Yo lo hago.

Quizá Dios se equivocó de papeles y me tiró a la tierra a mi primero cuando en realidad los papeles y el tiempo debía haberle pertenecido a mi hermano. Quizá de ser así, yo habría podido ser la escoria y la vergüenza que debí ser, y él el héroe y el ejemplo que ya es. O ¿Sabes? También podría ser un ángel. Quizá me rompí mucho antes de caer a la tierra, tal vez estaba roto mucho antes de saberlo, y por eso Dios lo envió a él aquí, conmigo. Yo sé que lo hizo.

Ésta mañana al despertar las muñecas me causaban mucha molestia, me moví con cuidado de no despertarlo y cuando las vi no había rastros de sangre en ellas, ni siquiera un poco. Bueno, de haberla habido tampoco se hubiera visto a causa de las vendas. Y cuando bajamos a desayunar, mamá estaba feliz.

Frankie, Mikey no le dijo nada a mamá. Mamá no habría estado feliz de haberlo sabido, ni se habría coloreado las mejillas tratando de arreglar su maquillaje, ni estaría intentando sonreír cada que me le quedaba viendo. De haberlo sabido, mi mamá estaría llorando.

Me senté en silencio mientras ella me depositaba besos en la frente y el pelo, y Mikey tan solo se limitaba a comer del cereal.

Creo que soy tan estúpido, y también Dios lo es por haberse equivocado conmigo. Quizá si yo no estuviera aquí, mamá tendría más razones para sonreír que para llorar, tendría más sonrisas reales que las mil falsas que tiene que hacer todos los días para mí. Quizá sin mí, mamá no habría tenido que pagar las cuentas tan altas en los hospitales cuando era pequeño. Quisiera que el día en el que le dijeron que yo llegaría, le hubieran dicho con qué otras cosas vendría atado, de ser así mamá quizá me hubiera abortado o dado en adopción y no habría tenido que sufrir con un hijo que le ha gritado que desearía estar muerto.

Quizá si mamá se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo sería un estorbo, del mismo modo en que lo hizo papá, quizá todo habría podido ser más fácil, más feliz, más real. Quizá Mikey habría tenido una vida normal sin hermanos estúpidos como yo, quizá incluso mamá podría haber tenido otro bebé y Mikey sería su hermano mayor.

Pero no, Frank, nada de eso pasó y Mikey, mamá y tú tienen que soportarme, y me siento tan impotente y estúpido por no poder arreglarme o poder largarme para no hacerlos sufrir más de lo que ya he hecho.

Quisiera que un día de estos, cuando decida irme y ya no esté más, le digas a mamá y a Mikey que me perdonen.

Si pudiera tomar cada pieza rota en mi vida y arreglarla, lo haría. Pero no puedo. Y sigo queriendo entender cómo es que Dios se ha equivocado tanto conmigo, yo no soy perfecto, estoy roto y sigo tratando de arreglarme a pesar de que cada vez me rompo un poco más. Tampoco creo estar alegrándole la vida a mi pequeña familia, y mucho menos creo que Dios me éste cuidado. Creo que se ha equivocado tanto, que incluso se ha olvidado de mí.

Pero trataré de estar bien con eso.

Mamá me está apurando desde la puerta, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de esas sonrisas de ella? En este momento está poniendo una de esas.

Ojalá pueda a ir a verte pronto, Frankie, no quería decírtelo pero ahora los ataques de ansiedad han vuelto. Y te extraño mucho.

Ojalá te recuperes pronto…

Y Frank, te quiero.

**Sinceramente, Gerard.**


	3. Hoy no es un buen día, Frank

**Creo… creo que debería decirte la verdad: Hoy no es un buen día, Frank.**

Las personas en el colegio nunca fueron tan malas, incluso aquellas personas de las que tanto necesito me recordaron que tan cruel el ser humana puede ser.

De nuevo Mikey no fue conmigo a la escuela y estaba lloviendo, los días así me ponen tristes y no sé cómo he podido soportar estas 2 semanas sin tenerte a ti sujetándome de la mano. Llegué al colegio y al abrir la puerta del salón de clases el profesor Hettmisweld comenzó a regañarme. Tú sabes quién es él y cómo es, y sabes que nunca le ha agradado y sabes lo cruel que puede llegar a ser. Se burló de mí y de las dos vendas en mis brazos, me utilizó como ejemplo para decirle al salón lo que los niños idiotas hacen cuando sus papás están separados. Yo no creo ser idiota, Frankie, pero eso me hizo llorar.

Tampoco creo que debió mencionar a mi padre, creo que es horrible lo que ha hecho y dicho y lamentablemente, nadie lo vio de ese modo. Incluso Ray y Bob comenzaron a reírse, quizá por la forma en la que el profesor Hettmisweld tomó mis muñecas y las levantó en alto, riéndose y apretando con fuerza. Todos reían, incluso cuando mi piel volvió a sangrar bajo su agarre. Logré soltarme de sus manos y siguió carcajeándose, como si todo en mi le causara gracia, como si esa pequeña muestra de fuerza al soltarme fuera divertido.

Y lloré, Frank. Lloré y me siento estúpido por haberlo hecho, por haber dejado que esas personas me hicieran sentirme tan mal, por dejarlas verme hacerlo, pero sobre todo, lloré porque ni siquiera intente defenderme.

¿Cuándo fue, Frankie, que me convertí en esto?

Lo peor es que esperé a que la clase terminara para salir corriendo de ahí. Y me volví a sentar solo en el almuerzo, solo frente a un sandiwch que mamá preparó para mi esta mañana antes de irse a trabajar. Y de nuevo Ray ni Bob vinieron a ocupar sus lugares de siempre a mi lado en la cafetería. Solo fue Ryan Ross quien me miró un segundo y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta cuando Brendon le llamó desde esta.

Estoy asustado. Mamá dice que no debo estarlo pero sé que algo pasa, y nadie me dice nada. Mikey sigue yendo y viniendo, como si el tiempo lo tuviera contando e incrustado atrás del cerebro. Mikey se sigue durmiendo conmigo y en la noche me lava las heridas, pero de día él tiene que irse al igual que mamá.

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, así yo ya no me sentiría tan solo, y los días dejarían de ser tan malos y quizá yo dejaría de sentirme tan estúpido. Si estuvieras aquí, podría reírme de ellos por burlarse de mí, y de estar aquí, Frankie, yo ya no tendría miedo.

Y Frankie, estoy tan asustado de que no me dejen verte nunca más. Mamá dice que debo controlarme, que debo seguir tomando los medicamentos y que muy pronto estaré en condiciones para ir a verte, pero tengo miedo de que las pastillas nunca hagan su efecto y me quede aquí, sin ti.

No le he dicho a mamá lo que ha pasado en la escuela, y no lo sabrá porque le he hecho prometer que no leería estas cartas, y sé que tú no dirás nada ni a ella ni a Mikey.

Mañana volveré a ver al profesor y a todos nuestros compañeros, y a Ray y a Bob y no tengo idea de si debería mirarlos a ellos o al cielo, porque me siento tan perdido y patético que no sé si pueda soportar que lo hagan de nuevo.

Pero voy a estar bien.

Te quiero.

**_Sinceramente, Gerard._ **


	4. Buenos días, caballero Frank

**Buenos días, caballero Frank.**

Estoy viendo tus fotos de cuando ibas en secundaria y tu mamá te obligaba a tomar clases de Teatro. ¿Recuerdas que fuimos a verte en aquella obra dónde Ray hizo de tu corcel? Yo me acuerdo, y me sigo riendo. Recuerdo qué maldeciste a todos quienes se toparon en tu camino y que llenaste de colorante el ponche que sirvieron.

No fui a la escuela. Desperté tan cansado de todo que mamá decidió que sería bueno que tomara un día libre de mis deberes, pero con la condición de que Bob o Ray me enseñaran lo visto en clase. Ella aún no lo sabe, gracias por no decirle.

Me pasé toda la mañana metido en la cama, con las cobijas cubriéndome más allá de la nariz. Mikey y mamá se fueron temprano y me dejaron el desayuno en la mesa. Te confesaré, Frank, que ya va a anochecer y aún no he desayunado.

La tarde la ocupe para ver series y una película sobre un ratón que me gustó mucho, también traté de componer una canción como tú lo haces, pero nada sonó bien en el bajo de Mikey. ¿Quizá cuando regreses podrías ayudarme a componerla? Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, quisiera saber cómo haces para hacer que simples palabras suenen tan bien.

También escuche algo de música de los discos más viejos que mi mamá tiene, y leí lo que debió ser la primera hoja de algún diario de Mikey y oh, Frank, me sentí tan mal por hacerlo. Le pediré perdón en cuanto llegue, aunque ya es bastante tarde y creo que hoy no recibirás mi carta.

Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas cuando te escribo, me gustaría poder ver tus sonrisas y todas esas muecas que haces cuando digo algo estúpido y tú lo quieres hacer sonar inteligente.

Hoy me he sentido felíz y creo que podría ser gracias a las pastillas que me hacen tomar (Aumentaron la dosis, ahora son dos en la mañana y una más en la noche) y de ser así, Frankie, pronto podré ir a verte. Voy a esforzarme por mejorar lo más que pueda, y si no puedo, me seguiré esforzando para poder llevarte helado y esta foto, porque quiero que recordemos juntos estos momentos.

Encontré otra foto donde estas junto a Brendon Urie, el hace muecas mientras tú tienes los labios convertidos en un poema de frustración, él parece ser el villano y tú el caballero, y me sigo riendo cada que pienso en la forma tan divertida en la que rescataste a la princesa.

“Oh dulce dama, dueña de mis anocheceres y captora de mis sueños, baja hasta mí, porfavor, baja hasta mí... ¡pero no te caigas maldita!"

Así fue como terminaste suspendido una semana y yo terminé gastándome mis mesadas para llevarte helado.

Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, ¿sabías?

También he encontrado una vieja foto de mi padre.

¿Sabes Frankie? Jamás pensé en él de la forma en la que lo hice hoy. Jamás pensé en él dejándonos a mamá, a Mikey y a mí, aunque sabía que lo había hecho. Y cada vez que pienso en eso, mi cerebro comienza a teorizar y no quiero que lo haga porque siempre que comienzo a pensar sobre algo termino por romperlo tanto que me quiebra a mí mismo. Yo ya sé que papá nos dejó por mi culpa, pero hasta hoy empiezo a entender hasta qué punto papá tenía razón.

En la foto sale sosteniendo a Mikey en brazos de tan solo unos meses, quizá tan solo semanas, mientras mira hacía la cámara y parece enojado, harto, como si estuviera impaciente por pasarle a alguien más a Mikey. Mi hermano luce dormido en la foto, y la imagen a pesar de estar amarillenta y vieja muestra rastros de sangre. Y me doy cuenta de que la mitad de mi historia no la sé.

Quizá no debería saberla, quizá debería olvidarme de esa foto y concentrarme en ti y en tu traje de caballero, pero sinceramente, Frank, cada vez más empiezo a encontrarle agujeros a mi pedazo de vida, y no estoy seguro de que tan malo pueda ser eso.

Frankie, te escribiré mañana… es de noche y hace frío, y mi mamá y Mikey aún no llegan.

Y tengo miedo.

Espero estés bien.

**Sinceramente, Gerard.**


	5. Hola, Frank

**Hola, Frank.**

Ayer que te escribí no pensé que las cosas podrían dejar de funcionar tan rápido. Mamá ha llegado hoy… pero no ha llegado sola.

Tiene una carta en las manos que al principio he pensado que es tuya, pero tiene un sello oficial y parece venir desde la capital. No soy muy bueno en estas cosas, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con leyes y esas cosas.

No sé por qué pero tengo más miedo que ayer, si te había dicho que algo estaba ocurriendo era porque así es. Mikey ha llegado después de mamá y parece molesto y preocupado, ambos tienen debajo de los ojos bolsas y marcas de sueño. No me había dado cuenta que Mikey trae la misma ropa de hace tres días.

A pesar de todo no me han querido decir nada, y mamá llora y se rompe cada vez que le pregunto. He insistido hasta que la he hecho llorar y Mikey me ha dicho que vaya a mi cuarto pero más bien, me lo ha gritado.

Algo no está bien, Frankie.

Me quedé quieto cuando me gritó que me fuera, me lo gritó como si tuviera asco de verme, como si estuviera harto de mí… Mamá gritó mientras lloraba como si estuviera sintiendo dolor, y Mikey se giró hacía mí y volvió a gritarme que no quería que siguiera ahí.

Creo que lo he entendido, Frankie…

Creo que ya entendí.

No sé qué vaya a ser de mí, Frank, pero voy a estar bien.

**Sinceramente, siempre, Gerard.**


	6. ¡Buenos días, Frank!

**¡Buenos días, Frank!**

Me dijiste que debía contarte cosas buenas, así que aquí van: Hoy ya no tengo los viejos moratones de los que te conté antes, y las heridas en mis muñecas ya no sangran cuando el profesor Hettmisweld aprieta mis muñecas. Y lo mejor de todo, es que ya lo entendí todo, Frankie.

Ya sé las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que siempre hicieron de su nido mi cabeza, ya entendí todas esas pesadillas y todos esos monstruos que amenazaban con matarme cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Y ya entendí por supuesto en qué se equivocó Dios conmigo.

Así que te voy a contar todos y cada uno de mis descubrimientos para que así entiendas como yo todas esas cosas que alguna vez pensé que eran importantes.

Primero que nada, al fin entendí el por qué la gente llega a ser tan cruel y enfermiza a cambio de un poco de risa, si yo estuviera en su lugar ¡También me reiría!

También entendí por qué demonios caí a este mundo a infectarlos a todos, comprendí el por qué de mis miedos y aprendí que no estoy bien, que nunca voy a estarlo.

¡Al fin entendí por qué demonios no puedo ser un hermano para Mikey! ¿Y sabes que es la mejor parte, Frank? Que ya comprendí que es lo que debo de hacer para arreglarlo todo.

Hoy me decidí a leer la carta de mamá, la del sello importante, y al principio no tuvo mucho sentido ¿Por qué papá estaba peleando a mamá sus dos hijos? Fue ahí cuando mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas que no pude callar, y se las escupí en la cara a mamá y esta vez no me importó verla llorar.

Ahora sé, Frank, ahora sé el por qué estas pastillas no hacen ningún efecto en mí, ahora sé que nunca lo harán. Que no volveré a estar bien porque nunca lo he estado, que no voy a encontrarle sentido a la vida porque ésta nunca lo ha tenido. Que ahora entiendo por qué las sonrisas falsas y por qué mamá se callaba de gritarme y llorar cuando me veía. Ahora puedo llenar todos esos agujeros en mi vida con todos mis dedos y con todas mis lágrimas, y ahora quisiera estar sangrando porque ¡Oh Frank, cuanto quisiera dejar de lastimarnos!

¡Y estoy harto de que todo el mundo finja que todo ésta bien cuando no lo está, y estoy harto de los días grises y los besos de Ryan Ross y Brendon Urie, estoy tan harto de todo este tiempo perdido y de todas las equivocaciones de Dios, y estoy tan harto de seguir viviendo y tan enfermo de seguir respirando! Y quisiera que mamá dejara de fingir cuando está conmigo y que me hubiera dicho hace años que no nací roto, que me rompieron, que la única razón por la que Dios me tiró al mundo para hacer feliz a una familia fue para hacer feliz al hombre que me dio la vida, que los días grises nunca tuvieron la culpa de ser grises por mi estado de ánimo, y que Mikey está harto tan harto de mi estupidez y mi persona.

Estoy tan triste y desesperado y quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, o que al menos pudiera tener la certeza de sí recibirás mis cartas aunque es obvio que no lo harás, que nunca lo has hecho.

Estoy tan triste y decepcionado de todo y de todos, pero sobre todo de mí. Ahora entiendo cómo es que alguien puede odiarse tanto a sí mismo.

Papá me amó de una manera en la que no debió haberlo hecho, y mamá lo escondió de mí de una forma que nunca tuvo oportunidad de funcionar. Que sí papá se fue, fue por mi culpa, que si no hubiera gritado ese último día que me violó, seguiríamos siendo familia.

Que Mikey me protege y me quiere únicamente porque soy su hermano. Y lo entendí todo cuando me gritó.

Ahora solo quiero imaginarme que mamá algún día te entregará mis cartas y que sonreirás con lo estúpido que soy todo el tiempo, espero que te logres acordar de esas memorias de cuando todo parecía ir bien o al menos lo intentaba, espero que algún día leas esto para que sepas que sí cumplí la mitad de tu promesa. 

Porque ya no habrá días de helado ni de Mikey y yo durmiendo abrazados, ni de los besos de mamá y sonrisas compartidas contigo, porque por fin he entendido, Frankie, lo que debí entender hace tanto.

Ahora vuelve a disculparme por las manchas en el papel y por las promesas rotas… Y perdóname por haber sido siempre la carga que soy y recuerda que te quiero. Y disculpa que no pueda decírtelo todo de frente.

Y mientras más fuertes corto y más fuerte sangro, Frankie, te pido que me perdones, que me perdones por ser tan estúpido y por no poder cumplir con tu promesa, estoy pensando y haciendo las cosas que me dijiste que no pensara.

Y estoy tan furioso por ser esa estúpida historia que nunca debió existir.

Creo que ahora ya no tengo miedo, Frank, creo que el miedo se me ha escapado junto a la sangre y que la tristeza se me irá junto a la consienta, porque no estoy bien, Frankie.

Pero voy a estarlo.

 Me estoy sintiendo cansado y sigo teniendo frío, creo que al fin esas pastillas están haciendo efecto, además de las heridas recién abiertas.

Solo espero que mañana los días vuelvan a ser soleados y felices para todos, y recuerda decirle a mamá y a Mikey que a pesar de todo, los sigo amando.

Y también te amo a ti.

**Sinceramente, Gerard.**

**Buenas noches, Frank.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La segunda parte de esta historia se titulo "Buenas noches, Gerard" y habla sobre lo qué escribe Frank cuando recibe estas cartas.


End file.
